


Чертов берег

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Малфой смотрит чернильные сны о жадных щупальцах и зеленых глазах.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Чертов берег

Во сне ему слышится странное. Жестокий шум волн, разбивающихся о каменистый берег. Завывание ветра в сумрачном гроте, полном застывшей воды. Чье-то прерывистое дыхание, чье-то «прости, прости, так хочу тебя, так долго хотел, не могу больше, слышишь?»

Полная луна заливает палату мертвенно-белым светом, и ветви деревьев за окнами колышутся, словно водоросли, оплетающие его руки, залепляющие рот. Это просто деревья, говорит он себе. Это просто деревья, ветер, луна, ночь, ты на твердой земле, вода в милях от тебя. Ты в порядке.

Он не в порядке.

Это нормально, пожимает плечами отец – хорошо, что вообще остался жив. Осень, ледяная вода – шансов практически нет, говорили отцу спасатели. А потом, когда его нашли без сознания на заброшенном пляже, на Чертовом берегу – это какое-то чудо, ваш сын родился с серебряной ложкой во рту.

Красавицу-«Асторию» загоняют в доки. Никаких больше яхт, Драко Малфой, никаких морских прогулок по привычному маршруту вдоль побережья, никакой воды. Яростный рокот волн во сне поднимается паникой, что-то фиолетово-черное чернильной кляксой показывается из воды, реальность дает крен на левый борт, ему говорят дышать и считать. Панические атаки для почти-утопленника – это нормально. Научитесь контролировать свой страх, смотрите на воду, видите, это совсем не страшно.

Он упрямо ходит на Чертов берег, смотрит, как ноябрьский шторм разбивается в черных валунах, как волны жадно тянут к нему иззелена-серые, как у утопленника, пальцы. Рушится на колени, блюет от животного страха, поднимается вновь – это часть процесса, говорят ему, это нормально.

Нет ничего нормального в его снах, когда вода заливает нос, рот, грохочет в ушах, тянет вниз, вниз, на самое черное, холодное дно. Когда что-то – кто-то? – вытягивает его мощным рывком и гладит по голове, пока он блюет ледяной водою и бьется в ознобе. Во сне этот неведомый кто-то так любит его, десятком ласковых рук оплетает его тело, горячо и жадно. И ему так хочется дать что-то взамен, потому что он живой, живой, не погребенный под толщей мутной воды, и он слепо шарит руками в пурпурной тьме, отдаваясь извивающимся, сочащимся похотью щупальцам. 

– Это нормально, – говорит ему психотерапевт терпеливо, и, о, как же он ненавидит этот спокойный, терпеливый безэмоциональный тон.

– А то, что по ночам мне снится, как меня трахают здоровенные фиолетовые щупальца – это нормально? – ядовито интересуется он.

Психотерапевт отказывается с ним работать. Отец теряет терпение. Возьми себя в руки, будь добр, говорят ему. Посмотри, что ты делаешь с матерью, сученыш, говорят ему. Возьми себя в руки или отправишься в психушку.

Он смотрит чернильные сны о жадных щупальцах и зеленых глазах, изучает топографию дна и карту течений, сводку несчастных случаев и неопознанных объектов. Отбросьте все невозможное, и то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни оказался. И если он не псих – а он не может быть психом, Малфои не становятся беспомощными психопатами, – ответ его невероятного спасения кроется в чернильной воде у Чертова берега.

Отец пожимает плечами и машет рукой, возвращаясь к бумагам. Мать комкает жалкий кружевной платок дрожащими пальцами: наследник старинной фамилии, в одночасье превратившийся в одержимого несуществующим монстром – что за досадное недоразуменье.

Вопреки всему он продолжает ходить на Чертов берег. Выполняет, отточив до автоматизма, все пункты программы: смотрит на волны, опускается на колени, блюет от страха, поднимается вновь. Высокая вода разливается под обманчиво-теплым мартовским солнцем расплавленным добела серебром, он упрямо всматривается туда, где вода и небо сливаются в одно бесконечное белое. До рези в глазах, смаргивая слезы. Орет «ну где ты, сукин ты сын» и «я устал тебя ждать, придурок». Он знает, что тот, кто его спас, существует не только в его сне, и однажды явится снова.

Отбросьте все невозможное.

В июне сизо-черное щупальце появляется из спокойной воды.


End file.
